Because Of You
by Laris Neal
Summary: Elliot nunca pensou na conseqüência dos seus atos, até ter de enfrentálos.


**Título: **Because Of You

**Autora: **Larinha Benson

**Casal: **Elliot x Olívia

**Classificação: **M

**Resumo: **Elliot nunca pensou na conseqüência dos seus atos, até ter de enfrentá-los

**Gênero:** Het

**Avisos: **angust, violência física, seqüestro.

**Beta: **Sem Betagem, perdoem os erros de gramática e ortografia.

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a Dick Wolf, mas eu procuro me divirtir o máximo com eles, principalmente Elliot e a Olívia.

**Nota: **Músicas diversas (na fic toda).

* * *

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Capítulo 1 - Desesperos**

Escritório da SVU – 9:35

Em uma manhã aparentemente calma, o escritório da SVU está a todo o vapor. O cap. Entra no escritório:

Cap- Encontraram uma mulher morta em um beco no Brookling. Elliot, Olívia, vão até lá.

Brookling – 9:50

Elliot e Olívia conversavam com uma mendiga.

Ell- A senhora viu alguma coisa?

Mendiga- Ontem a noite eu estava andando pela rua quando escutei vários gritos e logo depois alguns tiros, depois um homem saiu correndo de lá.

Liv- A senhora se lembra dele?

Mendiga- Ele tinha cabelo castanho e estava de capa preta...

Legista- Elliot, Olívia venham aqui.

Ela estava agachada ao lado do corpo.

Legista- Ela foi estuprada e levou uma forte pancada na cabeça. Levou tiros na nuca e abdômen.

Ell- Alguma digital?

Legista- Estamos procurando. Qualquer coisa chamo vocês.

No escritório da SVU – 10:20

John e Fin estão trabalhando quando o telefone toca.

Fin- Alô?

XxXx- Olá! Eu creio que o Det. Elliot não está, não é mesmo?

Fin- Quem é? O que você quer com ele?

XxXx- Eu? Um amigo. Já que ele não está, Por favor deixe um recado.. "Nunca deixe seus filhos sozinhos, eles podem estar correndo perigo... tu tu tu...

Fin, branco como papel desliga o telefone e diz:

- John os filhos do Ell foram seqüestrados!

Brookling – 10:25

Ell- Alô? - ele atendeu o tel enquanto dirigia...de repente ele pára o carro bruscamente fazendo Liv se assustar.  
Liv- O que aconteceu? - ela percebeu que ele estava pálido e tremia da cabeça aos pés.  
Ell- M-MEUS FI-FILHOS FORAM SEQUESTRADOS!!!!  
Liv- Não!!Vamos correndo pra SVU. Deixa eu dirigir.- ela entra no carro e dirigi voando pra a SVU.

Escritório da SVU - 10:40

O cap. tentava acalmar Kathy,,mas sem muito sucesso quando Ell entra com tudo na sala quase arrebentando a porta.  
Kathy- Elliot!!!! - ela chorava desesperadamente enquanto o abraçava.  
Ell- O que aconteceu? Como?(perguntava desesperado)  
Kathy- Eu estava em casa quando vi que faltava algumas coisas e...e sai pra comprar...quando cheguei não havia mais ninguém e um recado na secretária eletrônica(dizia entre choros e soluços).  
Much- Nós trouxemos a secretária eletrônica(e coloco-a em cima da mesa apertando play)  
XxXx- Olá,você não deve me conhecer, mas seu marido me conhece, e muito bem, eu estava com saudades e resolvi fazer uma visitinha...Você deve se estar perguntando o que eu quero, dinheiro, resgate...bom eu não quero nada disso...apenas que você me escute e espere meus recados...calma...sabia que suas filhas são lindas?(nessa hora ell deu um murro em cima da mesa)Ah...uma DICA...Quem espera sempre alcança!!Hahahahahahaha!!!!...  
Ell- Desgraçado! Se ele tocar em um fio de cabelo dos meus filhos eu MATO ESSE DESGRAÇADO!!!!!(GRITAVA)  
Liv- Você tem alguma idéia de quem seja?  
Ell- Não...pode ser qualquer um...  
Cap- Much,Fin levem a secretaria para o Jack pra ver se ele consegue alguma coisa...Ell vai pra casa com a sua esposa e tenta se acalmar...Liv você vai junto e pergunta na vizinhança se alguém fez alguma coisa.  
LivNão acredito...mesmo nessa situação,,não consigo parar de pensar q ele vai estar junto com ELA,em vez de mim,,mais coitadinho.

Casa da Kathy - 11:05

Chegando em casa,Elliot fala tchau pra Liv e entra em casa abraçado com sua esposa(para alegria da própria).  
A Liv anda um pouco,conversa com algumas pessoas,mas ninguém notou nada fora do normal. Então ela aproveita para caminhar um pouco e por as idéias no lugar.  
Enquanto isso, na casa da Kathy,Ell está sentado no sofá muito triste,e a Kathy na cozinha pensando quando lhe surgiu uma idéia.  
Kathy- Espera ai,só tem nós dois na casa,aquela VAKA da Olivia não está por perto,ele ta muito triste...ah é hoje...  
Ela anda até a sala e senta-se ao lado dele.  
Kathy- Já melhorou meu amor?  
Ell- Não...eu fico pensando...se eu estivesse aqui,com você,nada disso teria acontecido...  
Kathy- Larga de pensar besteira..Vem vamos pro Quarto,deixa eu te fazer uma massagem pra você se sentir melhor...

Café Good Flavor - 11:35

Depois de andar um pouco,Olivia vai até o Café Good Flavor e senta-se numa mesa do lado da janela.  
Liv- Não agüento mais essa minha vida,,cheia de angustia e incertezas,desilusões,,vejo todo dia meu amor,,mas ao final do mesmo, ele volta correndo pra ELA...  
ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando percebe a presença de mais alguém...achando que poderia ser alguém especial...ela se vira e depara-se com a Casey...  
Liv- Oi - ela diz meio decepcionada.  
Casey- Oi,nossa você não parece muito feliz em me ver...o que aconteceu?  
Liv- Ah não é você...é que eu o meio decepcionada sabe?  
Casey- É ele de novo?  
Liv- é  
Casey- Olha calma, tudo ao seu tempo, as vezes ele nem percebeu que você o ama e vice versa, espera a poeira abaixar ai você toma alguma atitude...  
Liv- ai brigada linda!!Por isso que eu te amo tanto minha amiga!!!  
Casey- olha vamos pra casa do Ell, eu tenho que conversar com ele.

Casa da Kathy - 12:10

A essa hora Elliot já está de pé outra vez, só que andando de uma lado para o outro...  
Dingg Donngg

Kathy vai abrir a porta.  
Casey- Oi  
Kathy- Oi Tudo bem? Porque essa VACA da Olivia tinha que vir junto?  
Casey- Tudo o Ell está?  
Kathey- Sim está na sala, pode entrar.

Ell- Oi Casey,Oi Liv.  
Liv- Oi você já melhorou?  
Ell- Sim eu pouco  
Kathy- Claro depois da massagem q eu fiz nele...  
Aquilo pegou Liv de surpresa...ela se segurou para não chorar ali mesmo...e a Kathy ficou felicíssima pois conseguiu o q queria.  
O telefone toca, Ell esperançoso coloca o tel em viva voz e atende.  
Ell- Alô?  
XxXx- Oi, até que enfim consegui falar com você!  
Ell- Cadê meus filhos ?!?!?  
XxXx- Calma, na hora certa você os verá...1° como você está?  
Ell- Com uma enorme vontade de te socar!!!!  
XxXx- Nossa não é assim que se fala com os amigos...nem na frente das crianças...  
Filhos- Pai!!!Socorro!!Nos tire daqui!!!  
XxXx- Viu?  
Ell- cadê eles seu desgraçado? - ele já estava alterando a voz...  
XxXx- Calma,,cada coisa em seu tempo...Ah mais 1 dica...  
"Como se resolve um problema?" tu tu tu...  
Elliot quase jogou o tel na parede...mas Liv o segurou.  
Liv- Não!!senão não teremos mais noticias!  
Ell- Você tem razão.- Disse abraçando Liv e deixando a VAKAthy cheia de ciúmes...  
Depois de uns 10 min. Casey, q até então estava calada se manifesta.  
Casey- Já sei a resposta!!!!!

Ell- Qual é?!?!?!! Fala!!!  
Casey- Quando se resolve um problema, você tem que achar o X da questão!!!  
Kathy- Então nós temos q procurar um X no meio da enorme cidade de New York?  
Casey- Não exatamente...pode ser uma marca ou qualquer coisa assim..vamos pra SVU falar com o cap.  
Kathy foi não carro junto com Casey,contra sua vontade, e Liv e Ell foram juntos.  
Ele ligou o rádio e começou a pensar enquanto dirigia.  
No fundo ele amava Liv, nunca disse nada, pois muito lá no fundo ele ainda gostava de Kathy,,mas amava Liv...Quando se deu conta da musica q tocava no rádio seus olhos se encheram d lágrimas.

"_Stickwitu_

_  
Eu não posso esperar mais  
Por isso estou te dizendo exatamente o que está na  
minha cabeça  
Parece que todos estão terminando e  
Jogando fora o amor  
Mas eu sei que tenho algo de bom aqui  
E é por isso que eu digo  
(Hey) _

Refrão:  
Ninguém vai me amar melhor  
Eu devo ficar com você, para sempre  
Ninguém vai me levar às alturas  
Eu devo ficar com você  
Você sabe me dar valor  
Eu devo ficar com você, meu amor  
Ninguém faz eu me sentir desse jeito  
Eu devo ficar com você

Eu não quero partir de novo  
Por isso vou te dizer exatamente o que está na minha  
cabeça  
Vê o jeito que nós levamos as nossas vidas privadas  
Ninguém vai se meter  
Eu quero que você saiba que é o único para mim

Refrão

E agora,  
Não há nada mais que eu precise  
E agora,  
Eu estou cantando ...porque você está tão, tão na  
minha  
Eu te conquistei  
Nós vamos fazer amor eternamente  
Eu estou contigo  
Amor, você está comigo

Por isso não se preocupe  
Com as pessoas à volta  
Eles não vão nos derrubar  
Eu te conheço e você me conhece  
E isso é o que importa  
Por isso não se preocupe  
Com as pessoas à volta  
Eles não vão nos derrubar  
Eu te conheço e você me conhece  
E é por isso, por isso que eu digo..." 

E a Liv também estava quase chorando...porque essa musica mexia muito com ela também.

Escritório da SVU – 12:50

Eles contaram ao Cap. tudo o q aconteceu e ele tentou tirar o Elliot do caso,,mas como ele era teimoso como uma mula...  
As mesmas duplas, Fin e Much, Ell e Liv foram de carro andando pela cidade,,com o rádio ligado na estação policial.  
Liv- Ell, você ainda ama a Kathy?- ela o pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta.  
Ell- Ah eu não sinto mais AMOR por ela,,(disse enfatizando a palavra amor) mais ainda gosto muito dela...porque?  
Liv- Nada... uma lusinha de esperança começou a aparecer no coração da Liv.  
De repente ela está olhando fixamente pra ele e ele acaba olhando pra ela e os olhares se cruzam...os olhares já bastavam pra dizer que se amavam...  
Liv- pára o carro agora!!!! – ele freou bruscamente.  
Ell- O que foi? – ela desceu do carro e ele foi atrás.  
Liv- Olha ali, vamos! – e apontou para a parede de um prédio ao lado do beco. Havia quatro flechas formando um X. Ela foi correndo até lá e tirou a arma.  
Havia uma porta com um cadeado e correntes na fechadura.  
Liv- Cap. mande reforços pra a rua B avenida A.  
Elliot deu um tremendo ponta pé na porta q nem se mexeu.  
Tentaram por mais uns 10 min. mais nada aconteceu...quando escutaram sirenes e logo a rua já estava lotada de policiais.  
Eles arrebentaram a porta e Ell e Liv entraram...era uma sala com uma mesa e um tel piscando...havia um recado na secretária eletrônica...Ell apertou o play.  
XxXx- Olá Elliot...muito bem,, se você chegou até aqui é pq seguiu minhas dicas...eu estou com seus filhos,,não muito longe daqui, então não pense em fazer nenhuma bobagem...Olha se você seguir mais uma dica, eu te devolvo seus filhos intactos,  
Bom vamos a dica..."O conhecimento dos livros é uma virtude, mas poucos tem" tu tu tu...

Huang- é lógico q ele está falando da biblioteca ali na esquina!! – todos vão até lá. Tudo está escuro e fechado...eles arrombam a porta e acham os filhos do ell amarrados em uma cadeira.  
Ell- Filhos!!!  
Filhos- Pai!!!! – após todos se abraçarem...  
Huang- Elliot venha aqui...- disse chamando ell num canto.  
Ell- O que foi?  
Huang- Não está obvio demais?  
Ell- Porque?  
Huang- Essa dica é obvia demais...até uma criança acha a resposta...  
Ell- O q você quer dizer com essa conversa?  
Huang- Quero dizer pra você tomar cuidado...esse cara ainda vai agir de novo...  
Ell- Tudo bem...- querendo dizer...Que bobagem

Após tudo isso eles voltaram pra casa e Liv foi dirigindo até seu apartamento.  
Liv- Agora tudo volta ao normal,,uma família feliz tendo um final feliz,,e o pior de tudo,,é q ele sabe que eu o amo,,sabe que ele me ama,,mas continua com a kathy... uma lágrima rola em sua face...ela liga o rádio.

UM MÊS DEPOIS

Eles não conseguiram encontrar o seqüestrador, e ele nunca mais deu as caras, então eles resolveram esquecer. Elliot comprou um apartamento, pra tristeza de kathy.  
Kathy- Você não pode ir embora!!E os seus filhos?  
Ell- Claro que posso! Eles podem me visitar, mas eu não te amo mais! Não posso ficar!  
Kathy- Ah e agora você deve ir correndo pros braços daquela VACA da Olivia não é?  
Ell- Nunca mais diga isso!!- ele já tinha levantado a mão e ela quase apanhou – Deixa eu ir embora...é o melhor que posso fazer.  
E saiu batendo a porta.

**Capítulo 2 – Um mar de rosas**

No outro dia de manhã  
Escritório da SVU – 9:30

Ell- Bom dia!- Só estava apenas a Liv no escritório.  
Liv- Bom Dia! Você parece tão animado!!  
Ell- Tenho uma ótima notícia! Larguei da Kathy!  
Liv- até q enfim!!! Mas pq?  
Ell anda até a mesa da Liv e diz olhando nos olhos dela.  
Ell- Pq eu descobri q a única pessoa q eu amo...é você!  
Liv- Eu também te amo!!  
Eles chegam bem perto um do outro e se beijam. Um longo beijo cheio de amor, paixão, desejo.

Eles continuam se beijando e ele começa a encostá-la na parede, ele a beija no pescoço e vai descendo de vagar, e volta no pescoço e na boca novamente...  
Liv- Não Ell, aqui não!Todos vão chegar logo, logo!  
Ell- Não vai chegar ninguém! – E continua a beijá-la.  
Ela se afasta e começa a se recompor – Mais tarde...  
Nessa mesma hora... entra o Cap. Junto com a Casey, Much e Fin.  
Liv- Bom dia!  
Casey- Bom dia! – Nossa você ta tão animada,Feliz,Sorridente...o que aconteceu?  
Liv- O Ell largou daquela Kathy e agora veio e disse q me ama,,nós nos beijamos e vocês chegaram...Ai to muito feliz!!!  
Casey- Eu percebi, Aliás, todos perceberam! Rsrsrsrsr!!!

Ao final do dia, todos foram embora e só restaram o Ell e a Liv...  
Ell- Liv, você aceiraria jantar comigo esta noite?  
Liv- Lógico q sim!adoraria!  
Eles combinam o horário e ele a leva pra casa.

Apartamento da Liv – 21:00

Ele para o carro em frente ao apartamento e buzina... logo ela desce as escadas e quando ele a vê, quase cai (se já não estivesse sentado) de tão maravilhosa que ela estava. Ela está vestida com um vestido preto justo q vai até o joelho, uma sandália de salto fino preta...o cabelo solto e com um lindo sorriso.  
Liv- Vamos?  
Ell- Vamos...Como você pode ser tão linda?

Restaurante Bona Pettit – 21:20

Eles sentam-se em uma das melhores mesas.  
Ell- Me vê o melhor vinho da casa.  
Liv- Nossa!!  
Ell- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo!Mais importante e mais linda!  
Liv- Obrigada!Você também é maravilhoso!  
Elliot tirou do bolso uma caixinha e entregou-a. Ela abriu e havia uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente pendurado.  
Liv- Ai que lindo!!Como você é fofo!!!

O resto da noite eles se divertem muito, riem muito e vão embora.

Apartamento da Liv – 22:20

Liv- Amei essa noite!!  
Ell- A noite ainda não acabou...- E liga o rádio que começa a tocar uma musica romântica...Ele a puxa pra perto de si e os dois começam a dançar juntos.  
A musica acaba e eles se olham... ela o puxa para o quarto.  
Eles entram e deitam na cama, ele começa a beijá-la... beija o pescoço, desce um pouco, volta no pescoço, desce pelos seios, desce na barriga, volta pelo mesmo caminho, beija o pescoço...  
Liv- Oh Ell...  
Ele começa a acariciá-la por todo o corpo...eles começam a se despir..  
Ele a beija e continua a acariciá-la nos seios, nas pernas, em seu corpo todo, com todo o carinho do mundo...as vezes de vagar, as vezes mais rápido deixando ela quase a beira da loucura...  
Liv- Ahh elliot...No no...  
Eles mudam de posição e ela começa a beijá-lo...beija seu corpo inteirinho...  
Ela apaga a luz e eles começam a se tocar e fazer tudo o q tem direito...pois essa era a noite especial dos dois...

Na manhã seguinte - 8:30

Ele acorda primeiro e começa a preparar um super café da manhã. Elliot está muito animado, passou a noite junto de sua amada...ele liga o rádio e no ritmo da música continua preparando o café da manhã.

"_Accidentally in love _

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love" 

Ele faz uma decoração na bandeja com umas flores e foi ao quarto para acordá-la.  
Ell- Bom dia minha linda.  
Liv- Bom dia honey. Que lindo!!- ela tinha acabado de ver a bandeja. Eles começaram a comer dividindo tudo...até um morango que acabou resultando em um beijinho entre eles.  
Ell- Gostou de ontem á noite?  
Liv- Eu amei a noite de ontem! Você foi maravilhoso!!  
Ell- Ah eu sou D+ não é?  
Liv- Ah q convencido!!!- E eles caíram na gargalhada.  
Ell- Aonde você quer ir?  
Liv- Ah...podíamos ir ao cinema...estou louca para ver um filme.  
Ell- Então...se arrume pois vamos ao cinema!!

Após o café ela começou a escolher uma roupa para o cinema...escolheu um tempão e acabou se decidindo por uma saia curta e uma blusinha decotada. Colocou uma sandália de salto alto e foi a espera de seu amado.  
Elliot colocou uma calça jeans, um tênis e uma camiseta.  
Ele já estava a sua espera e ficou boqui-a-berto quando a viu.  
Ell- Você está maravilhosa!  
Liv- Ah obrigada. Vamos?  
Ell- Vamos. - e foram conversando o caminho todo.

Após o cinema - 10:00

Liv- Gostou do filme?  
Ell- ah gostei...principalmente da parte que você me deu um beijo...  
Liv- hauahuahauaha  
Ell- Vamos andar um pouco na praça...  
Eles vão andando e conversando.  
Liv- Ell, você não sente falta da Kathy?  
Ell- Não...apenas dos meus filhos...  
Liv- Ah mas eles podem nos visitar.  
Ell- Será que eu ouvi a palavra nós?  
Liv- Sim...porque?  
Ell- Hum...eu tenho um apartamento..poderia vendê-lo e ir morar com você...seria possível?  
Liv- Claro!!hauahau.

Eles almoçam juntos em um restaurante.  
à tarde vão fazer um piquenique. Eles sentam á beira de um lago.  
Passam a tarde inteira juntos  
O final de semana também.Aquele é o melhor final de semana para os dois.

**Capítulo 3 – Charadas**

Segunda feira de manhã - 9:00

Liv- Bom dica Casey!  
Casey- Bom dia!-ela tinha acabado de entrar na SVU.  
Liv- Como passou o final de semana?  
Casey- ah bem...fiquei em casa a maioria do tempo...e você?  
Liv- Nossa o meu foi Ótimo!!!- e começou a contar antes de ser interrompida pelo Cap.  
Cap.- Elliot,Olivia vão para a avenida A, houve um seqüestro.

Avenida A - 9:30

Elliot dirigia e parou o carro em frente a uma escola que se encontrava na avenida A. Havia vários repórteres e policiais lá.  
Ell- Ah não...  
Liv- O que foi?  
Elliot saiu correndo e foi falar com umas das professoras da escola.  
Ell- O que aconteceu?  
Martha- Uma aluna da escola foi seqüestrada antes de entrar na escola.  
Ell- Oh não!- O que ele mais temia havia acontecido...

Uma amiga da sua filha foi seqüestrada...Será que seria o mesmo seqüestrador??  
Ell- Alguma pista?  
Professora- Um recado na secretária eletrônica da escola...  
Ele começaram a escutar o que dizia o recado...  
XxXx- Olá,,eu não resisti a uma menininha tão linda como esta, eu simplesmente a convidei para um passeio...As pessoas estão muito perigosas hoje em dia...sabia? Bom para não perder o costume...vamos a uma dica..."Viajarei sobre rodas até onde o destino permitir.." tu tu tu tu...  
O q ele mais temia aconteceu...o assassino atacou outra vez e nessa hora ele se lembrou de Huang.  
Liv- Ell ele pode estar falando de carros, trens, ônibus...o que faremos??  
Ell- Espera...temos que pensar... enquanto isso vamos investigar e ver se ele deixou alguma pista ou outra coisa.  
Eles perguntam a todos se alguém viu a menininha da foto.  
Apenas uma mulher disse que a viu em um ônibus com um cara moreno de boné verde.

Eles vão até o ponto de ônibus e perguntam se viram aquela menininha.  
Homem- Eu vi. Ela entrou em um ônibus que vai para o sul com um homem de boné e jaqueta,a mais ou menos 15 min.  
Liv- Obrigada.  
Eles entram no carro e dirigem até o sul da cidade.  
Param em todos os pontos de ônibus perguntando se alguém viu a menina e o homem. Ninguém viu.  
Eles começam a se desesperar quando um homem diz:  
Homem- Eu vi eles entrando na estação de metro.  
Ell e Liv se entreolham, dizem obrigado e partem para a estação de metro.  
Chegando lá a menina está sentada em um banco e eles correm até lá.  
Ell- Você está bem?  
Menina- Sim. Cadê minha mãe?  
Liv liga e pede reforços dizendo q acharam a criança.  
Ell- Ela já vem vindo. O que aconteceu?  
Menina- Eu estava indo para a escola quando um homem gentil perguntou se eu queria tomar um sorvete com ele, e eu fui.  
Ell- Que mais?  
Menina- Ele conversou um pouco comigo e disse pra eu ficar sentada aqui q minha mãe vinha me ver.  
Mãe- Filha!!- e foi correndo abraçá-la - Tudo bem?  
menina- Sim mamãe..tava te esperando.  
Ell- Não aconteceu nada...ela apenas foi tomar um sorvete,,ela está bem.

Mais tarde na SVU - 20:30

Só restavam apenas o Elliot,,a Olivia e o Fin..Eles ainda estavam trabalhando.  
Fin- Boa noite gente. Já acabou por hoje, e eu já cansei de ser vela hauahuaha.Tchau.  
Ell Liv- Tchau...boa noite.  
Após ele sair, Liv continua em sua mesa acabando de fechar alguns arquivos enquanto Ell fica a admirá-la de cima a baixo.  
Ell- Como ela pode ser tão linda? Tem um corpo totalmente perfeito...umas pernas...ah q pernas!! Tão maravilhosas...nem acredito que esse corpo foi,é e sempre será só meu!!  
Liv percebe seu olhar a admirá-la e fica corada.  
Liv- O que você está olhando?  
Ell- Estou admirando essa maravilhosa mulher que está na minha frente! - Ela cora ainda mais.  
Liv- Ai que fofo!!  
Ele anda até ela e a abraça por trás...  
Liv- Ell...aqui não...  
Ell- Aqui sim...não tem ninguém...(dizia entre beijos)  
Ela se levanta pra tentar de afastar, mas ele a abraça e a beija mais ainda. Começa a dar beijos de tirar o fôlego na boca macia de Liv, intercalando com mordidinhas suaves...  
Liv- Assim você me deixa louca!!!  
Ell começou a encostá-la na mesa e ia empurrando tudo quanto é papel de cima no chão. Ela estava com uma blusa de botões e ele começou a abri-los, um por um, beijando cada pedacinho do seu corpo, seus seios...  
Liv- Oh Ell...Não...Não..(Ela já começava a delirar,,,não falava mais coisa com coisa.)

Ele nem a escutava mais...porque sabia que ela queria dizer "sim,sim";;.  
Ela tirou a camisa dele e começou a alisar aquele peito forte.  
Ele ia beijando-a e começava a tirar saia que ia até o joelho... alisando suas pernas maravilhosas...Ela por sua vez começou a tirar a calça dele...percebendo que seu desejo "aumentava"(hauahuah).  
Eles deitaram em cima da mesa...já estavam na hora H...  
Liv- Ahh..Ell...Oh...não...  
Ell- Yes,,Yes...

toc toc toc...  
Huang- Ell você ainda ta aí? - Huang batia na porta...  
Ell- Não é possível...  
Liv- Sai logo..vamos preciso me recompor...  
Eles se arrumavam rápido e até se atrapalhavam pois Huang poderia entrar ou coisa parecida...

Eles acabam de se arrumar rapidinho e Ell destranca a porta.  
Huang- Oi ell, Ah oi Liv - ao ver Olivia ficou surpreso..ainda mais por ela estar toda ofegante...começou a perceber o que poderia ter acontecido...- Desculpe-me se eu atrapalhei algo...  
Liv- Não...imagina...atrapalhou...e muito pensava ela  
Huang- Ell você já viu o relatório sobre aquele tal estuprador?  
Eles começaram a resolver sobre o assunto e Liv ficou calada o tempo todo.  
Huang acaba indo embora e se desculpa mais uma vez por ter atrapalhado...e muito...hahuhauha  
Ell- Minha amada...desculpe por termos parado e...- ela o interrompe  
Liv- Não foi nada meu bem,,,podemos continuar depois...se bem que foi muito engraçado...e embaraçoso...hauahuah  
Ell- Vamos...eu te levo pra casa...

Apartamento da Liv

Liv convida ell a dormir lá mais uma noite...ele aceita..claro.  
Ela o puxa pela gravata pelo apartamento inteiro...até chegar no quarto...  
Liv- Dessa vez não tem ninguém pra atrapalhar...  
Ell- Haha.  
Eles entram em seu quarto e ela deita na cama o chamando...ele atende seu pedido e sobe em cima dela...dando beijos quentes e apaixonados em sua boca ..seu pescoço...seus seios...e foi descendo...  
eles tem uma maravilhosa noite de amor.

No outro dia de manha;;;

Liv acorda e não vê Ell ao seu lado...ela se levanta e anda pelo apartamento a sua procura...apenas encontra um bilhete em cima da mesa.

"Meu amor...

Bom dia! eu precisei ir para casa para trocar de roupa e resolver algumas coisas, deixei seu café da manha pronto na cozinha, tenha uma ótima manha!!  
Com amor..  
Ell"

Ela ficou maravilhada com aquele lindo bilhete...andou até a cozinha e lá havia uma bandeja cheia de coisas gostosas...morangos, sucos e etc.

Após o café da manha...ela foi pra SVU.

Enquanto isso na casa do Elliot.

Ele está todo feliz...pulando de alegria quando toca o tel.  
Ell- Alô?  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Escritório da SVU - 9:20

Liv chega no escritório e todos estão trabalhando..menos Elliot que ainda não chegou.  
Cap.- Liv...cadê o Elliot?  
Liv- Ele foi pra casa resolver uns negócios...de lá vinha pra cá...achei que ele já estivesse chegado...  
Elliot chega nesse exato momento.  
Liv- Oi meu amor..você demorou.  
Ell- OI, tive alguns problemas - ele estava muito tenso e nervoso...  
Liv- o que aconteceu?  
Ell- nada..apenas não estou muito bem...

Eles trabalham a manha inteira...  
Liv- Nossa o ell ta muito estranho, tenso, preocupado com alguma coisa a manha inteira...o que será q aconteceu?  
Essa pergunta não saia de sua cabeça. Quando estavam a sós na hora do almoço...

Liv- Elliot o q aconteceu? eu te conheço...  
Ell- nada meu amor...apenas estou com dor de cabeça...deixa eu trabalhar...  
Liv- Ok...mas depois quero saber o que ta acontecendo...  
Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo...parecia que ele a estava evitando...  
A tarde aconteceu a mesma coisa, ele a evitava...quase não falava com ela...liv foi ao banheiro e passou uma meia hora lá dentro.  
Liv o que ta acontecendo!?!? uma lágrima escorrei do seu olho...ele ta me evitando...tivemos vários dias lindos e perfeitos...e agora ele não fala comigo?? Ficou muito tempo pensando e quando se deu conta já era tarde...saiu do banheiro e o Elliot ainda estava trabalhando...

Liv- Ell o que ta acontecendo?  
ell- Nada meu amor...eu apenas estou muito cansado...vamos pra casa.  
Eles vão para o apartamento de Liv.  
Ela deita-se ao lado dele e fica fazendo carinhos...  
Ell- Como sou idiota!!  
Liv- O que foi?- disse assustando-se  
Ell- Como você pôde?  
Liv- O que foi? eu não fiz nada!!  
Ell- Tava tão na cara! Como você pode estar com outro?!?!  
Liv já gritando - Eu só estou com você!  
Ell- Agora vai negar vai?  
Liv- Eu só tenho olhos pra você! Eu te amo!!Esperei amos para estar com vocêll - como saber se você me ama?  
Liv- Todos esses dias que passei com você...tudo o que nós vivemos e vamos viver...será que isso te prova como eu te amo?  
Liv deu-lhe um enorme beijo super apaixonado de tirar o fôlego...intenso... ele sentiu q aquilo não poderia ser mentira.  
Liv- será que isso basta?!?! - ela estava chorando  
Ell- Basta...desculpe meu amor...eu amo tanto você que quando um idiota me falou que você estava me traindo fiquei cego de ciúmes.  
Liv- Não foi nada..vamos esquecer isso... Te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo..nunca te trocaria por ninguém!!  
eles se deitam e ela fica enroladinha nele e adormecem juntos.

No outro dia de manhã - 9:40

Ela acorda com ele lhe fazendo carinhos.  
Ell- Desculpa mô.  
Liv- Vamos esquece o que aconteceu ontem viu meu bem?  
ell- Ok...vamos tomar café?  
Liv- Claro to morrendo de fome!!Hauhauha  
Eles tomam café da manhã e vão juntinhos pra SVU.

No escritório da SVU - 10:20

Casey- Bom dia Liv.  
Liv- Bom dia.  
Casey- O que aconteceu? Você parece que não dormiu direito...  
Liv contou tudo e Casey ficou indignada.  
Casey- Não acredito que ele fez isso!!  
Liv- Olha eu só quero esquecer isso.  
Cap.- Olivia, Elliot, vão para o Brookling já!

**Capítulo 4 – O amor faz idiotices**

Após um dia estressante na SVU.

Ell- Liv você me promete que nunca me deixará?  
Liv- Claro!! Mas que pergunta!!Eu te amo!!!  
Ell- Ah eu também te amo muito!!!  
Eles se beijam e ficam abraçados por um tempo.  
Ell- Vamos...quero te mostrar uma coisa.  
Ele pega o carro e dirigi uns 30 min. pára o carro em uma rua e desce do carro.  
Ell- VEM.  
Liv- Aonde vamos?  
Ell- me segue.

Eles sobem um morrinho pequeno q tem entre as folhagens de uma praça meio longe da cidade.  
Ao chegar lá em cima ele diz  
Ell- senta aqui.  
Eles olham pro céu e está uma noite maravilhosa, cheia de estrelas e uma lua cheia luminosa.  
Liv- Ai que lindo!!!  
Ell- Eu vinha aqui quando criança com meu pai...achei que você fosse gostar...é muito lindo mesmo.  
Liv- Que romântico!!Você é tão fofo!!  
Ele deita na grama e ela deita ao seu lado e eles ficam olhando as estrelas.  
Liv- Olha aquelas ali!!- Diz apontando pro céu - Parecem um coelhinho!!  
Ell- Aquelas ali parecem um gatinho!  
Liv- Aquelas um dragão!  
Ficaram boa parte olhando as estrelas...quando ela fica olhando para ele fixamente.  
Ell- Que foi?  
Liv- estava só te admirando!!Como você é lindo!!Sabia que eu te amo??  
Ell- Sabia meu amor!!Vem aqui...deixa eu te dá um beijinho...  
Liv- Antes vai ter que em pegar!! - E levanta correndo e ele corre atrás...  
Liv- Vem, vem..  
Ele a alcança e os dois rolam no chão, ele acaba ficando por cima.  
Ele aproxima seus lábios dos dela, sem desviar os olhos de seus olhos, e eles acabam em um super beijo apaixonado, intenso, gostoso e cheio de carinho.  
Eles passam a noite toda namorando ali...e vêem o nascer do sol q é maravilhoso.  
Depois vão pra casa sem se preocupar com o horário porque já era sábado de manhã.

Apartamento do Ell

Elliot olhou no espelho terminando de ajeitar o colarinho da camisa de seda verde escuro. Olha preocupado para o relógio constatando que se demorar mais um pouco chegará atrasado ao apartamento da Liv.

Apartamento da Liv

Olívia terminou de passar o batom, corre os dedos pelo cabelo ajeitando as mechas. Virou-se para olhar o profundo decote nas costas, ajeitando os ombros do vestido negro de lingerie.

Toca a campainha, ela olha o relógio.  
Liv- Pontual como sempre. - Pega a bolsa sobre a cama, apaga a luz e se encaminha para a sala. Abre a porta e...

Ell- Bom noite amor! Noooossa!! Você está linda!!!!! – Dá um beijinho de leve nos lábios dela. – Trouxe essa flor para você.  
Liv pega a caixa de celofane. Uma linda orquídea lilás repousa sobre folhas de seda.  
Liv- Ow ! Que lindo amor!!! Sempre sonhei em ganhar esse tipo de flor. Nenhum dos meus antigos namorados nunca trouxe flores como esta nos encontros...  
Elliot fica com um sorriso bobo de apaixonado e prende a flor no ombro do vestido.  
Ell- Vamos Honney...Estou louco para dançar juntinho com você!  
Entram no carro. Elliot gentilmente abre a porta do carro pra Liv.  
Liv- Oh honney! Você está tão romântico hoje! Um verdadeiro gentleman!

Na boate – 11:17

Os dois entram na boate. Assim q pôs os pés na boate, Ell enlaçou possessivamente a cintura da Liv. Escolhem uma mesa discreta perto do bar. Enquanto Liv se acomoda Elliot vai até o bar buscar uma cerveja para si e um dry martinni para ela. Sentam-se lado a lado, bebericando seus drinks, ela se apóia no peito dele e ele passa o braço protetoramente em volta dos ombros dela. Elliot passa os lábios no pescoço dela sussurrando em seu ouvido...

Ell- vamos dançar Honney? Você está ouvindo? É a nossa musica.

Liv- Claro honey! – ela responde com um carinho na coxa dele...

Eles se encaminham para a pista de dança enlaçados, se abraçam, as mãos dela no pescoço dele, as mãos dele na cintura dela, a cabeça dela repousando no peito dele, os lábios dele nos cabelos dela... Dançam ao som da música romântica que embala os momentos de carinho entre os dois... Por alguns momentos a boate, as pessoas, não estão mais lá. Só a música, os dois perdidos nos braços um do outro, lábios com lábios se roçando, terna carícia, até se encontrarem com firmeza em um beijo... Um beijo quente, profundo, línguas que se procuram, acariciam, desejam. Beijo que vai terminando lentamente junto com os acordes da música, o burburinho da realidade despertando-os do enlevo romântico.

O ritmo se transforma a batida rápida e forte da música toma conta da boate, é a deixa para que eles se encaminhem de volta para a mesa. Elliot vai buscar mais uma cerveja para si, e nota que um homem, no balcão do bar, alto, louro, de olhos verdes, está olhando na direção deles. Mais precisamente na direção de Liv, praticamente a secando com os olhos. Elliot o mede de alto a baixo, não gostando nada do jeito atrevido do sujeito, o modo como a olha, medindo cada pedacinho dela, faz despertar o monstro do ciúme. Ele olha discretamente para ela, seu rosto se suaviza ao notá-la distraída, sorrindo de alguma coisa que se passa em sua mente, e volta repentinamente à realidade ao ouvir o sujeito murmurando enquanto a devora com o olhar...

- Linda...! Maravilhosa...! – Elliot tem ganas de assassino... Aperta os punhos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

Ell- Quem esse cretino pensa que é para ousar falar qualquer coisa dela...? Minha vontade é fazê-lo engolir os dentes! - Elliot pega sua caneca de cerveja no balcão e volta para a mesa antes que não consiga mais se conter e transforme o imbecil numa pasta de carne, sangue e ossos moídos... Chega à mesa ainda com o semblante carregado.

Liv levanta o olhar, sem perceber o rosto ainda fechado fitando o tal sujeito, e o beija no pescoço, chamando a atenção dele para si, ganhando um beijo profundo e possessivo, que a deixa momentaneamente sem fôlego. Liv o enche de afagos, fazendo-o esquecer por algum tempo do atrevido. Ficam na boate esquecidos de tudo e de todos, dançando, conversando, namorando. Algum tempo depois, Liv pede licença e se encaminha ao toillet. Elliot fica olhando-a se afastar e, repentinamente, se lembra o sujeitinho atrevido. Com o olhar, procura-o ao longo do balcão do bar, inquietando-se ao ver que ele não estava lá, então o olhar o busca pela boate, e então pelo mezanino onde ficam os banheiros... Resolve ir atrás de Olívia, apenas por precaução, conhecia aquele tipinho de longe. Chega aos pés da escada que leva ao mezanino, percebendo com dificuldade por causa das luzes piscantes e da fraca iluminação do local, que o cara está encostado em um canto discreto, camuflado contra a parede negra da boate, por estar vestido de negro também.

Olívia sai do banheiro, distraidamente mexendo em sua bolsa, quando é abordada pelo sujeito. Elliot, não sabe o que estão falando, já que o barulho é ensurdecedor, mas ao ver Olívia endurecer a expressão do rosto, percebe que o papo não está agradando. Então ele a segura pelo cotovelo, impedindo-a de se afastar. É o suficiente, em dois segundos está ao lado dela, segura o sujeito pela manga da camisa, puxa-o acertando-lhe dois socos consecutivos, um no meio da cara, quebrando-lhe o nariz e o outro no queixo, jogando-o contra a parede. Segura Olívia pelo pulso, ainda espantada, por causa da rapidez de toda a cena, conduzindo-a através da boate, passando no meio das pessoas, entre as mesas, chegando a rua.

Olívia sai do banheiro, distraidamente mexendo em sua bolsa, quando é abordada pelo sujeito. Elliot, não sabe o que estão falando, já que o barulho é ensurdecedor, mas ao ver Olívia endurecer a expressão do rosto, percebe que o papo não está agradando. Então ele a segura pelo cotovelo, impedindo-a de se afastar. É o suficiente, em dois segundos está ao lado dela, segura o sujeito pela manga da camisa, puxa-o acertando-lhe dois socos consecutivos, um no meio da cara, quebrando-lhe o nariz e o outro no queixo, jogando-o contra a parede. Segura Olívia pelo pulso, ainda espantada, por causa da rapidez de toda a cena, conduzindo-a através da boate, passando pelo meio das pessoas, entre as mesas, chegando a rua.

Liv- Elliot me solta! - gritou ela...ele a soltou.  
Liv- Você enlouqueceu?  
Liv- O cara não fez nada!  
Ell- Ah Olivia! ele a chamou pelo nome...não por liv Faça-me o favor!Não se faça de sonsa!  
Liv- Eu não me faço de sonsa!Apenas disse que aquele babaca não fez tanto pra receber dois socos!Você parecia um idiota lá dentro!  
Ell- È eu conheço seu tipinho...Verdade...sou um idiota por tentar acreditar em uma vagabunda que fica com qualquer um!  
Liv- O QUE??? Eu não sou uma vagabunda!!! Você é um grosseiro..mal educado!Idiota!  
Ell- è sou idiota de lagar minha família pra ficar com uma vagaba que não se dá ao respeito...  
Liv- Olha a boca! Vagaba é a mãe! (olivia já tinha apelado...ela se desesperou e ficou muito nervosa)!Você é um estúpido!Não vou ficar ouvindo seus insultos!vou embora...desaparecer da sua vida!  
Ao dizer isso ela entra no carro e vai embora deixando Elliot boquiaberto.

Olivia corria com o carro desesperadamente sem saber ao certo aonde ia. Ela só queria sair dali, esquecer o que tinha acontecido...esquecer tudo o que Elliot tinha dito. Passava por ruas desertas, lugares incertos. Ligou o rádio enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.  
Liv- Que imbecil...ele não pode ter dito tudo aquilo,,como eu posso amar um idiota? Porque ele me faz sofrer? queria esquecê-lo mas tudo o q vem na minha cabeça são imagens das bobagens q saíram de sua boca.Chega. Cansei de ser humilhada...cansei de sofrer...cansei de tudo...cansei da minha vida... ela chorava desesperadamente sem perceber q continuava correndo. De repente ela pára o carro e desata a chorar em cima do volante.  
Um homem se aproxima do carro.  
Gabriel- A senhorita está bem? - ela levou um susto.  
liv- S-Sim...- e chorava.  
Gabriel- O que a senhorita faz a uma hora dessas em uma rua deserta,,,e sozinha?  
Liv- Eu estava indo pra casa e acabei chegando aqui...mas acho q me perdi...  
Gabriel- Eu te levo pra casa...vamos a senhorita não está em condições de dirigir. - ele senta-se ao volante e vai dirigindo até a casa da Olivia com instruções da própria.

Em quanto isso em frente a boate...

Elliot ficou sem ação e acabou por ir a pé mesmo...pois olivia havia pegado seu carro. Andava pelas ruas de Nova York pensando nas coisas horríveis que tinha dito...Nunca passou pela sua cabeça q pudesse ter insultado tanto a pessoa q ele mais amava nesse mundo.  
Ell- Como eu sou idiota,,burro,,estúpido!è capaz de ela nem olhar na minha cara depois pude?Ela é tão perfeita!Não acredito! Ele estava muito preocupado pois ela estava muito nervosa, dirigindo... quando ele viu q havia feito uma baita burrada já era tarde demais...  
Ele acabou chegando em seu apartamento no fim da rua.  
Entrou, colocou as chaves e os documentos em cima da mesinha, entrou no banheiro q cheirava a perfume masculino, tirou as roupas, entrou em baixo do chuveiro e deixou a água correr como se, com ela, leva-se toda a sua culpa, toda a preocupação, toda a angústia.  
Demorou-se no banho e quando enfim saiu caiu na cama adormecendo rapidamente.

Apartamento da Liv

Ao chegaram no apartamento de liv, ela desceu do carro, agradecendo.  
Liv- Obrigada, qual o seu nome mesmo?  
Gabriel- Gabriel, Não foi nada senhorita.  
Liv- Pode me chamar de Olivia.  
Gabriel- Tenha uma ótima noite Olivia.  
E saiu andando pelas ruas sem olhar pra trás.  
Liv entrou em seu apartamento ainda com os pensamentos vivos em sua memória. Jogou a bolsa no sofá, tomou um banho rápido e deitou na cama tentando dormir...Demorou a pegar no sono.

**Capítulo 5 - Desencontros**

Domingo - 10:00

Olivia acorda com uma enorme dor de cabeça causada pela bebida e por tudo o q aconteceu na noite anterior. Ela resolveu esquecer o q tinha acontecido e ir pra frente. Não saia de seus pensamentos o moço chamado Gabriel...ele foi tão gentil...  
Ela levantou e percebeu que já era tarde.  
Andou até a cozinha e começou a fazer algumas panquecas para o café da manhã distraidamente.  
Após o café foi caminhar um pouco como fazia todo domingo. Ao passar por uma cafeteria, viu a Casey lá dentro e entrou para cumprimentá-la.  
Liv- Oi casey! tudo bem?  
Casey- Oi liv!tudo e você? - ela estava acompanhada por um homem moreno, alto de olhos verdes.- Ah este é o Gabriel, um amigo de infância. - Liv não podia acreditar q ali estava aquele homem gentil ajudou-a...seria impossível...  
Liv- Oi...meu nome é Olivia...nós já nos conhecíamos...

Olivia contou para a Casey apenas a parte que ela havia encontrado o Gabriel.  
Gabriel- Você gosta de caminhar?  
Liv- Sim...mas como trabalho...só caminho aos domingos...estou precisando não é?  
Gab- Claro que não! Você está maravilhosa!  
Liv- Oh obrigada! - disse ela corando.  
Casey permaneceu calada pois percebia que cada vez mais liv e Gab tinham coisas em comum.  
Liv- Já é tarde! Preciso fazer almoço.  
Gab- Você aceita almoçar comigo? As duas.  
Casey- Ah me desculpe mas já tenho compromisso...vou almoçar com uma juíza...Negócios...risos  
Gab- Ok Ok...mas você não vai recusar não é?  
liv- tudo bem...  
Gab- passo 12:30 na sua casa ok?  
Liv- Ok! - e se despediu dele com um beijo no rosto.

Apartamento do Elliot - 10:30

Elliot olha no relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira: 10:30...já era meio tarde. Ainda com uma enorme dor de cabeça ele levanta e como está sem fome apenas toma um copo de água e senta-se no sofá. Liga a tv e começa a ver a formula 1.  
Quando acaba já é mais ou menos 11:30.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sai andando do café e o Gabriel vai atrás dela.  
Gab- Posso te acompanhar?  
Liv- Claro!  
Eles andam um pouco e param. Ela encosta em um carro que está parado.  
Gab- Posso te confessar uma coisa?  
Liv- Claro! o que?  
Gab- Quando o sol bate da maneira certa em você...seu cabelo fica lindo...seus olhos brilham como cristais...sua pele tem brilho...seu sorriso fica lindo...seu corpo fica com um toque especial...(detalhe: Ela estava usando um short curto abaixo do umbigo, um top que deixa a mostra sua barriga e um tênis.)

Elliot levanta e debruça-se na sacada deparando-se com uma cena. Olivia enfrente ao seu apê...ele pensa em correr e ir desculpar-se...mas vê que ela está acompanhada e não gosta nada disso...

Liv- Ah obrigada!- ela agradece corando.  
Ele passa a mão em seu cabelo...  
Elliot tem vontade de voar no pescoço do engraçadinho...  
Ele chega mais perto, segura sua nuca e a puxa para mais perto...devagar, sem pressa...ele pode sentir sua respiração ofegante,rápida...seu perfume natural...encosta seus lábios no dela...e a beija profundamente...ela envolve seus braços em volta do pescoço dele...

Elliot quase morre nessa hora...ele quebra o copo de água que estava segurando fortemente.Ele fica enfurecido com a cena que vê...

O beijo acaba e eles soltam-se vagarosamente...ela com um sorriso nos lábios...  
Gab- Vamos?  
Liv- Claro.  
Eles andam abraçados. Liv amou aquele beijo, claro que não se comparava ao de Elliot, mas era gostoso, excitante, inesquecível...

Elliot fica imóvel...nem se dá conta que cortou a mão...ele fica muito enciumado...ele sai de casa batendo a porta.

Apartamento da Liv

Liv- Bom chegamos...  
Gab- então 12:30 passo aqui.- eles dão um selinho e ele vai embora.Ela está nas nuvens lembrando daquele beijo...ela entra no chuveiro e toma um banho...coloca uma blusa preta com um decote e uma saia jeans. Um salto básico e um lápis de olho junto com um gloss.  
Ela passa um de seus melhores perfumes.

Diiinnnngggg Dooonnnngggg

Ela vai abrir a porta. Ele está parado em frente a porta. Estava muito bonito...vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans...um tênis e seu cabelo penteado combinando com seus lindos olhos verdes como esmeraldas.  
Gab- Nossa! Como você está linda!  
Liv- Obrigada! Você também está ótimo!  
Gab- Vamos?  
Liv- Sim  
Eles entram no carro e ele liga o rádio.  
[Evanescence - Bring me to life  
Os dois foram curtindo a musica até chegar ao restaurante.  
Era um restaurante bonito...famoso de ótima comida.  
Ele abre a porta do carro para liv como um bom cavalheiro.  
O restaurante é maravilhoso, com decoração mais antiga, algumas velas, eles sentam-se em uma mesa no fundo.  
Gab- por favor eu quero um vinho.  
Liv- Que restaurante maravilhoso!  
gab- Eu escolhi especialmente para você!

Liv- Como você é fofo!!  
Gab- No que você trabalha?  
Liv- Na SVU. Sou detetive.  
Gab- Nossa!Que Legal!  
Liv- E você?  
Gab- Médico.  
Liv- Que legal! Você conhece a Melinda? Medica Legista?  
Gab- Claro! Nós fizemos o colegial juntos! Ela é amiga minha.  
Eles almoçaram e foram embora.  
Ele parou o carro em frente ao ap da liv.  
Liv- Você não quer entrar?  
Gab- Não obrigado tenho que ir para casa. Da comida pro cachorro.  
Liv- Você tem cachorro! Q raça?  
Gab- Pastor Alemão.

Liv- Eu adoro cães!  
Gab- Quer ir ver ele?  
Liv- Eu quero! Qual o nome?  
Gab- Cronk  
Liv- Que diferente!- Ela entra no carro novamente e eles vão a casa dele.  
Param em frente a uma casa grande, um pouco mais distante, perto de um lago.  
Liv- essa é sua casa?  
Gab- Sim. Eu morava aqui com meus pais, mas eles estão morando na França a dois anos e eu fiquei aqui com os empregados e com o Cronk.  
Eles descem do carro. Andam um pouco e ela se depara com um jardim maravilhoso. cheios de plantas e flores com uma fonte enorme no meio. A casa tinha dois andares.  
Ao entrar na casa, veio um mordomo recebê-los.  
gab- Oi Alonso, cadê o cronk?  
Alonso- Oi! Lá nos fundos. Desejam alguma coisa?  
Gab- Ah um vinho. CRONKKKKK!!!!!  
Veio correndo um pastor alemão lindíssimo,,alto..pulou em cima de Gabriel e assustou-se ao ver Liv.  
Gab- Não tenha medo. Ele não morde.  
O cão a cheirou e viu q não tinha perigo começou a brincar com ela.  
Liv- Q lindo! vem cronk!  
Eles senta-se no sofá, aliás um lindo sofá, branco,espaçoso.  
Gab- Vamos assistir um filme?  
Liv- Claro! Qual?  
gab- Nossa tenho uma coleção de DVDS. Tem Titanic, madagascar, sherek, sr e sra smitch, missão impossível, - e mais um monte q ele foi falando.  
Liv amava titanic...mas a fazia lembra de Elliot...então se decidiu por sr e sra smitch.

Depois do Filme...

Ela ainda se lembrava de Elliot...ainda amava muito ele...gostava de Gabriel também...preferiu ir embora.  
Liv- Gab...me leva pra casa?  
Gab- Claro linda! Mas o que foi?  
Liv- Nada..não estou muito bem...só isso.  
Gab- Ok...vamos então.  
Ele a leva em casa.  
ela entra no ape e senta-se no sofá, ao ver o filme lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que teve com ell...dos tristes...Não o tirava da cabeça. Quando viu que sua secretária piscava.  
"Precisamos conversar. TE AMO."  
Ela sabia perfeitamente quem era...mas estava muito magoada.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Elliot estava em casa, sozinho, magoado, triste, se sentia culpado por tudo, estava com muito ciúme também.  
deixou um recado para Liv e ficou pensando...  
Quando o telefone toca, ele atende prontamente.  
Ell- Alô?  
Kathy- Oi! Tudo bem?  
Ell- Ah é você, tudo e você?  
Kathy- Nossa! Q animo em falar comigo!  
Ell- Ah não estou muito bem...  
A conversa transcorre normalmente, ela tenta se encontrar com ele mas ele a corta na hora...estava muito triste para fazer qualquer coisa.  
Aquele domingo passou em branco o resto do dia, para os dois.

**Capítulo 6 - Arrependimentos**

Segunda Feira - 9:00

Elliot olha a todo minuto para o lado vendo se liv tinha chegado, mas nada até que ele escuta uma conversa...  
Liv- Oi Casey!  
Casey- Oi Liv! Tudo bem?  
Liv- sim...  
Ell- Oi bom dia..  
Liv- Ah, oi.  
Ela estava evitando ele...Não queria escutar mais mentiras, ser magoada, havia decidido por um ponto final na relação, e estava disposta a fazê-lo.  
O Cap. mandou os dois para um novo caso e eles trabalham normalmente, exceto pelo fato de ell ficar o tempo todo tentando puxar papo, mas sem muito sucesso.  
Ao final do expediente, Gabriel passa na SVU para chamar Liv para sair.  
Liv- Ah não...não estou muito disposta...  
Gab- Vamos sim...assim você relaxa um pouco, passo as 9 no seu ape ok?- ela responde que sim.

NA BOATE - 9:30

Eles entram na boate de braços dados..procuram uma mesa perto da pista, pois Olivia tinha se animado e queria dançar muito para esquecer certa pessoa. Ela estava com um vestido rosa meio curto, uma sandália de salto, cabelo solto e maquiagem leve.  
A boate bombava e ao começar uma musica que Liv adorava, ela puxou gab para a pista de dança.  
Ela dançava sensualmente e sem parar... os garçons andando no meio das pessoas, Olivia pegou uma bebida sem parar de dançar.  
Toda vez q o garçom passava ela pegava alguma bebida, ou seja de 20 em 20 min.  
Ela dançava ao som de BUTTONS das PUSSYCAT DOLLS.  
Ele começou a entrar no ritmo dela e os dois dançavam sincronizados...Houve uma hora que todos fizeram uma roda para ver os dois dançar, eles simplesmente arrasaram na pista.  
Ela sem para de beber.  
Acabando a musica, começou uma mais lenta, então pararam de dançar.  
Liv- Vou no toallete e já volto!Beijinhos honney!  
Ela andou até o banheiro meio tonta, era de se esperar, depois de tudo o que bebeu!!  
Ao entrar no banheiro, topou com uma garota...  
Soraya- Opa! Cuidado! - e segurou liv q estava caindo.  
Liv- ah...desculpe...ah...to meio tonta...  
Soraya- Deu para perceber! Acho que você bebeu demais...vem cá.  
Encosto-a na parede, tirou um lenço da bolsa passando-o na água e passou no rosto de liv...em sua nuca...  
Soraya- Melhorou?

Liv- Um pouco, Obrigada...  
Soraya- meu nome é Soraya e o seu?  
Liv- Olivia, mas pode me chamar de Liv.  
Soraya segurava Liv bem pertinho do seu corpo pois liv estava bem tonta e iria cair na hora. Soraya passou o lenço de novo no rosto da liv e acabava encostando suas mãos macias, liv estremecia cada vez que Soraya passava o lenço e sua mão.  
Soraya era uma garota de mais ou menos 25 anos, Loira, de olhos verdes penetrantes, pele meio morena pelo sol, não era muito alta, nem gorda, na medida certa...ou seja, maravilhosa.  
Olivia olhou fixamente para os olhos de soraya,,,aqueles lindos olhos a olhavam e a desejavam,,,aquela boca macia,,pedindo pela sua...Olivia chega mais perto...soraya tbm...as duas encostam os lábios dando um selinho...que acaba virando um beijo...  
Soraya se afasta devagar e acaba caindo em si...  
Soraya- Desculpe...não vai acontecer mais...foi impulso e ia sair do banheiro quando Olivia a segura pelo braço;  
Olivia- Calma, não tem problema, espera...  
Mas Soraya se solta e ao sair do banheiro diz...  
Soraya- Foi um erro...  
Olivia não entendia a própria atitude! Ela nunca havia beijado uma garota...mas não foi ruim, foi bom...Mas começou a pensar outra vez em Ell e...  
Liv- Blaaaaa...- Ela vomitou na pia do banheiro.  
Após se limpar, voltou a pista de dança.

Gab- Liv você demorou...o que aconteceu?  
Liv- Nada..não estava passando bem mas já melhorei.Vamos dançar?  
Gab- Mas já?  
Liv- Claro! Já estou a toda!  
eles voltaram a pista de dança. dessa vez o que tocava era dont'cha...  
Eles dançavam maravilhosamente quando Liv esbarra em alguém...  
- Desculpe.  
Liv- não foi nada...Soraya?  
Soraya- disse baixo_ - Não pode ser...  
_Liv- O que??  
Soraya- Nada!  
Liv- Vem dançar comigo!  
Soraya- Não obriga... - Olivia já havia puxado para dançar...a boate fervia.  
Meia hora depois.  
Olivia- Nossa! Cansei!  
Soraya- Também! Você não parou um segundo! - dizia ofegante.  
gab- Vamos embora fofinha? Estou cansado.  
Liv- Claro! Mas antes... Soraya pegue meu tel ai a gente pode conversar...  
Soraya- A ta...- anota o telefone de olivia;  
Olivia saia com Gab da boate e entram no carro.  
Deixa Liv em casa e vai para sua própria casa.

Liv chega em casa quebrada! Toda cansada de tanto dança e tonta de tanto beber. Ela se joga na cama.  
Liv- Q noite inesquecível!  
Adormece.

Terça Feira - 9:00

Olivia acorda um bagaço. No seu cel. haviam 3 mensagens...Uma do Gab, uma da Soso e uma do Ell; Resolveu olhar.  
"Gab  
oi minha linda!Bom dia!  
Gostou de ontem a noite?  
Vamos almoçar juntos!  
beijos!  
gab"  
------------------------------------  
"Soraya  
oi! tudo bem? gostei da noite ontem!  
poderíamos sair para conversar!  
beijus até mais!  
Soraya"  
-------------------------------------  
" LIV...  
Meu peito explode de saudades suas,,  
minha boca seca sem teus beijos,  
meu coração desesperado pelo seu;  
meus pensamentos voltados para ti...  
Sem você não há razão para viver!  
Espero te encontrar!  
TE AMO  
Ass. SEU AMOR"

Uma lágrima escorreu da face de Liv ao ler a ultima mensagem...que lindo! Ela agora não conseguia se conter...estava maravilhada...prometera a si mesma que não ia mais dar bola para ele...mas resolveu quebrar essa promessa idiota...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ape do Ell - Terça - feira - 8:00

Elliot acorda muito triste...geralmente seus dias tem sidos tristes, monótonos, sem vida, totalmente deprê...  
Levanta da cama sem fome...vai até a sala e liga o rádio...já tinha tentado de tudo para falar com liv...mas ela não estava nem ai pra ele...quando começou a tocar uma musica no rádio...

"_Neyo - So Sick (tradução) _

Tão Cheio

Tenho que trocar a mensagem da minha secretária eletrônica  
Agora que estou sozinho  
Porque nesse momento, ela fala que não podemos atender o  
telefone  
E eu sei que isso não faz sentido, porque você saiu pela minha  
porta  
Mas é a única maneira de eu ouvir a sua voz agora

(Isso é rídiculo)  
Fazem meses  
E por algum motivo eu apenas  
(Não consigo desistir de nós)  
E eu sou mais forte que isso  
(Suficiente, é suficiente)  
Sem mais voltas por ai  
Com a cabeça baixa  
Eu estou cheio de ficar triste  
Chorar por você

Refrão:  
Tão farto de músicas de amor  
Tão cansado de lágrimas  
Chega de desejar que você estivesse aqui  
Disse: Tão farto de músicas de amor, porque elas são tâo tristes e lentas  
Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?

Tenho que arrumar o calendário  
Que está marcado 15 de Julho  
Porque desde que não tenho mais você  
Não tem mais aniversário  
E eu estou "preso", com meus pensamentos em você  
E sua memória  
E como toda música me lembra, de como costumava ser

Refrão  
(Me deixe em paz)  
Me deixe em paz  
(Músicas tolas de amor)  
Não me faça pensar no sorriso dela  
ou em ter meu primeiro filho  
Deixe isso pra lá, desligando o rádio..." 

Escorriam lágrimas de seu olhos, lembrava dos tempos felizes...resolveu mandar-lhe uma mensagem...  
Se arrumou para ir pra SVU trabalhar e olhar para sua amada.

**Capítulo 7 – Sentimentos **

SVU - 9:30

Olivia estacionou o seu carro ao lado de um outro preto, que ela conhecia muito bem, seu coração bateu mais forte e ela esboçou um sorriso.  
Elliot estava de cabeça baixa sentado em sua mesa, quando sente um perfume inesquecível e uma voz inconfundível...  
Liv- Oi...  
Ell- levantando a cabeça- Oi...  
Liv- Vamos conversar?  
Ell- Claro! Hoje o dia está calmo.  
Os dois se encaminharam para um canto da sala.  
Liv- Amei a mensagem que você deixou para mim...  
Ell- pura verdade... ... ...  
Liv- ...  
Ell- ME DESCULPE!ME PERDOE!EU TE AMO! ESTAVA CEGO DE CIUMES POR ISSO FALEI TODAS AQUELAS IDIOTICES! TE AMO!NÃO AGUENTO DE SAUDADES SUAS!DOS DIAS CHORANDO POR TI! DAS HORAS PERDIDAS PENSANDO EM TI!ME PERDOA!VOLTA PRA MIM!TE AMO!  
Depois de tudo o q ele disse ela estava chorando...aquela declaração a fez esquecer todas as mágoas e reviver aquele sentimento...AMAVA ELLIOT MAIS DO QUE TUDO NA VIDA!  
Ela o abraçou fortemente.  
Liv- Já te perdoei a muito tempo!TE AMO! não consigo viver longe de ti! - e deu um beijo ardente nele, carinhoso, gostoso, que fez parecer q o mundo desapareceu,todas as magoas,,,  
TODOS- AEeeeee!!!!yhuuuu!!!Até que enfim!  
sem perceberem.todos estavam tensos prestando atenção nos dois...em como acabaria tudo aquilo...  
Meio sem jeito eles olharam para todos...Olivia vermelha como pimentão...e Elliot...seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas...como se estivesse vivendo o melhor dia,,melhor momento de sua vida! O dia mais feliz de toda sua existência.  
Eles se abraçaram e todos aplaudiram  
Cap.- vamos voltar ao trabalho...o show já acabou!  
Fin- Ah! Você sempre acaba com a minha alegria!  
Todos- ahhahahahhahahaha

Depois de tudo aquilo, todos voltaram ao trabalho, mas Liv se esqueceu de alguém...  
Ela recebe uma mensagem no celular.

"Vamos conversar?  
Estou aqui fora te esperando!  
Bjus  
Soso."

Ela sai da sala e vê Soraya de pé do lado dela.  
Soso- Oi! tudo bem? - beijinho no rosto  
Liv- Tudo e você? Tava com saudades!  
Soso- Me too! Vamos tomar um café?  
liv- Claro!  
Elas encaminham-se para a cafeteria que tem na esquina.  
Elas conversam sobre assuntos diversos...e sem perceber, Soraya estava virando uma ótima amiga para Liv...ela estava mesmo precisando de alguém que pudesse desabafar...  
Contou tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida...Sobre ell, Gabriel,,  
Ao final, Soraya estava de queixo caído.  
Soraya- Nossa Liv! Por quanta coisa você passou!  
Liv- Sim...mas agora quero esquecer o passado... - Mal sabia ela que logo logo ele viria a tona.  
Cap aparece na porta.  
cap.- Precisamos de você. Você e Elliot no Brookling agora!  
Liv- O dever me chama! Mais tarde você me liga e aí combinamos de sair! Bjusss  
E saiu apressada para o carro com Elliot.

Ao chegar ao local do acontecimento, eles conversam com uma mulher, com um policial e descobrem q uma menina de 7 anos foi morta e deixaram um recado na secretária eletrônica da mãe dela.  
XxXx- Olá! Quanto tempo hein detetives? Como estão? eu estava de folga e agora voltei para abalar!! Bom isso foi só um aviso...á eu adorei a briga de vocês! Hahahhahah...muito bom! Vocês devem se perguntar como sei? bom vocês brigaram em plena rua... pra quem quisesse ouvir,,,Bom para não perder o costume... "Cuidado com quem você anda,,cuidado com quem você fala,,cuidado com quem você confia..." Tu tu tu .

Elliot fica furioso! O cara sabia até da Briga!  
Ele tentava raciocinar...Olivia olhou pra ele...ela estava assustada...o cara havia agido de novo...só q dessa vez ele MATOU!  
Huang estava junto com Tutuola e Jonhn.  
Liv- O q você acha? - dirigindo-se a Huang.  
Huang- Bom esse cara ele quer chamar atenção. Ele deve conhecer Elliot bastante, pelo jeito a coisa é pessoal, Eu acho que não é pedófilo...Senão teria estuprado seus filhos...Ele parece ser louco por charadas...cínico...Pelo jeito ele quer vingança...e rápido...  
Elliot estava pensativo...Queria descobrir quem era aquele filho da mãe...  
Melinda- Olivia,Elliot venham aqui! Encontrei algumas digitais...vou mandar analisar e depois chamo vocês.

Voltando á SVU

Com todos os problemas...olivia havia esquecido de alguém...que era quase seu namorado...e agora ela estava com Elliot...  
Olivia recebeu uma mensagem...

"Oi amor! tudo bem?  
Porque você não falou comigo hoje?  
Liga pra mim!  
Muitos beijos  
Seu Gab"

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Gab.  
Gab- Alô?  
Liv- Oi! Tudo bem? Olha preciso muito falar com você!é muito importante!  
Gab- Ok! Passou aí na SVU daqui a 10 min. Beijos.  
Liv- Tomara que ele aceite numa boa... - Era isso q ela achava...  
Gabriel chegou e eles foram dar um passeio.  
Liv- Gab...eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...´Você é muito legal, gentil, bonito, engraçado, me faz rir, me adora...mas o problema é que eu ,,,não te amo,,,eu Amo o Elliot! Eu não queria te magoar...  
Gab- Você me usou esse tempo todo?  
Liv- Claro que não! Eu estava muito triste porque havia brigado com o ell...sensível e você apareceu...mas quem eu realmente amo é o Elliot...você é só um amigo...espero q entenda...  
Gab- Já entendi...Não quero atrapalhar a sua vida "perfeitinha"...Tchau. Bjus até algum dia. - Saiu andando pela rua,,,sem olhar para trás...  
Uma lágrima rolou pela face de liv...ela estava triste pois gostava de Gabriel...Mas amava Elliot! Só queria Gab como amigo...pena que isso ele não queria...  
ela voltou para SVU.Elliot percebeu q ela estava triste...

Ell- Tudo bem amor? Você parece triste...  
Liv- é que eu contei que voltei com você e acabei com ele...  
Ell- Ah não fica assim,,ele vai entender...Vamos.  
ELes entram no carro e ele a leva para casa. eles entram no quarto e ele começa a provocá-la...  
Ele começa a fazer streap-tease...coloca uma musica...  
macho Macho Men  
E começa a tirar a blusa no ritmo da musica...Tira o cinto... a calça...acaba ficando só de cueca...e Liv delirava, gritava...  
Liv- Vem cá vem meu gostosinho...Ele andou até ela e deitou-se por cima, a enchendo de beijos, passando a mão, alisando...Tirando suas roupas...Até q ela tirou a última peça que restava em Elliot...  
À noite inteira os vizinhos não conseguiram dormir...Tanto que foi os gemidos e gritos que deram...Hahahahhaa...

**Capítulo 8 – O amor é cego**

Na manhã seguinte - 8:20

Olivia milagrosamente acorda cedo e de ótimo humor. Dormiu maravilhosamente bem e estava muito feliz, acordando ao lado de seu amado. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. Levantou-se devagar e foi para a cozinha. Mais ou menos uns 10 min depois ell acordou.  
Ell- Bom dia minha flor! - ele estava apenas de cueca parado na porta da cozinha.  
Liv- Hihi...bom dia meu gatinho!  
Ell- Vamos ter o quê para o café da manhã?  
Liv- Panquecas!  
Ell- Hummm!!!  
Após o café eles foram juntos para a SVU.  
Olivia estava em sua mesa quando Casey lhe trouxe um papel.  
Casey- Liv, preciso que você tire xerox pra mim desses documentos! Urgente!!  
Liv- Tá! Já to indo!  
Olivia pegou os documentos e antes de sair deu um beijinho em elliot.  
Andou uns 5 quarteirões e avistou o xerox.  
Na loja ao lado...  
XxXx- Presta Atenção! Não se esqueça do plano...Cuidado!  
ZzZz- Pode deixar chefe!  
ZzZz sai da loja e anda em direção ao xerox...  
Olivia andava distraidamente...  
Um homem vem andando atrás dela...ele esbarra nela deixando cair todos os documentos...  
ZzZz- Oh me desculpe moça!  
Olivia- Não foi nada! - agacha-se para pegar as folhas e ao levantar sente uma 38 em suas costas.

Olivia sacou a arma discretamente.  
ZzZz- Abaixe a arma...agora!  
Olivia abaixou.  
ZzZz- Vem comigo.  
Eles andam até um beco e ele põe um pano com clorofórmio no nariz dela e ela desmaia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia acorda ainda meio tonta se lembrando pouco do acontecido.  
Liv- Onde estou? - Estava meio escuro, com uma luz fraca no meio. Era uma sala pouco iluminada, ela estava caída no chão e toda suja. Havia uma mesinha do lado com um copo de água, um pedaço de pão e um celular. O celular tocou e Olivia atendeu.  
XxXx- Olá Olivia! Tudo bem? Desculpe pelo desconforto mais tentei deixá-la o mais a vontade possível. Deixei um copo de água caso tenha sede e um pão caso fique com fome. Você deve se perguntar onde esta...Você está num lugar longe da cidade...esse celular só recebe chamadas..não faz ligações...Tem uma tv ali e uma fita...assista e depois ligo e pergunto o q achou!beijinhos minha LInda!  
Olivia estava cheia de ódio,,,de medo...queria seu Elliot ali,,,levantou-se de vagar com uma leve tontura ainda, andou até a tv e colocou a fita. Ligou e sentou-se em frente.  
Apareceu uma criança e um homem chamando-a...depois a levou para um lugar e a estuprou...Olivia nem olhava, estava horrorizada...acelerou a fita e apareceu todos os seqüestros...tudo o q aconteceu...a briga...a boate...TUDO!!!  
Olivia não sabia o que fazer e ao final da fita havia uma imagem parada e uma pessoa falava:

XxXx- Tudo o q aconteceu nesta fita tem um motivo...seu Elliot é um canalha acabou com a minha vida...E você é uma imbecil por perdoá-lo tão rapidamente...Aproveite a estadia...Enquanto pode!  
A fita desligou.  
Olivia reflete sobre aquilo...ainda sem saber direito o q quis dizer...Ainda tonta ela desmaia.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bem longe dali...

Elliot ainda na mesa analisando o último caso, aparece o cap na porta do escritório com o tel ainda na mão.  
Cap- Elliot, cadê a Olivia?  
Ell- Ela saiu mas já volta.  
Cap- Não temos tempo, você, Fin e John vão ao Brookling já! Outra criança foi morta.

Brookling - 12:00

Elliot,Fin e John vão até o Brookling e encontram Huang ao lado do corpo com a Melinda.  
Fin- Ele atacou de novo!  
Huang- Não. È um imitador. Eu analisei...ele sequestrou os filhos do Elliot...sem mexer e nem tocar em nenhum...e depois devolveu...seqüestrou a menininha...não fez nada e depois devolveu...porque agora ele ia matar, sem seqüestro e estuprar...ele queria atingir o Elliot...com esses dois estupros não atingiu em nada...e além disso foge do Modos Operand...estamos na pista errada...  
Elliot- Verdade...E agora?  
Melinda- Achei digitais no corpo...vou mandar para o laboratório.

Escritório da SVU - 14:26

Elliot já estava muito preocupado com Liv que não havia voltado e já fazia horas que tinha saído...  
Ligava para o cel dela mais ninguém atendia...  
Casey- Elliot cadê a Liv? Ela saiu e não voltou mais! Preciso do xerox dos documentos! E to preocupada com ela também! Não deu sinal até agora!  
Ell- EU sei! To muito preocupado! Vamos sair atrás dela!  
Os dois entram no carro e vão procurando pela cidade inteira mais de uma hora...já estavam todos procurando por ela...Nem um sinal...  
Ell- O q vamos fazer? - Ele tremia...agora passavam absurdos pela sua cabeça...não sabia nem o q pensar...

**Capítulo 9 - Sequestros**

Escritório da SVU - 15:45

Elliot recebe uma ligação no celular.  
Ell- Alô?  
XxXx- Olá Elliot! Tudo bem? Tenho uma surpresinha pra você!!...

Ell- Quem é? pare com essas brincadeiras...eu vou desliga!  
XxXx- Ótimo! Quem vai sair perdendo é você! ou não quero saber onde a queridinha da Olivia está?  
Ell- Cadê ela? Quem é você?  
XxXx- Ah! Agora tá me dando atenção não é? Olha eu peguei uma das coisas mais preciosas que você tem...qualquer deslize...já era!Venha sozinho...eu vou te dar o endereço...mas se tiver algum policial...  
Ell- Impaciente e nervoso- Ok...mas pelo amor de Deus...não faça nada! Estou indo!  
Ell- QUE FDP...Desgraçado!!!  
Elliot mesmo assim avisou o cap. e ele resolveu levar todos os policias junto...mesmo que não entrassem.  
Elliot recebe uma mensagem no celular dando instruções do lugar.  
Eles vão andando de carro...Fin junto com Elliot.

Chegam no local...é uma casa longe da cidade...com uma garagem...tem uma portinha aberta do lado. Elliot desce do carro e Fin vai descer quando Elliot fala:  
Ell- Fique aqui! Eu vou lá sozinho! Não sei o que esse cara pode fazer com a Liv! - Elliot tremia dos pés a cabeça.  
Ele entrou pela portinha que logo se fechou. Ele entrou numa sala mal iluminada...suja...onde havia um vidro. estava escuro. De repente se ascendeu uma luz e ele viu q lá dentro do vidro era uma sala...e havia uma pessoa sentada na cadeira.  
Ell- OLIVIA!!!!!! - Ela nem se mexia.  
XxXx- Ela não irá responder...ela está dormindo e não te ouve. - Essa voz ecoava pela sala.  
Ell- O q você quer?!!?! Eu já estou aqui! Solte ela!! PORQUE você ta fazendo isso???  
XxXx- Bom em primeiro lugar eu quero que você sofra...porque...tá bom...vou dizer o porque...

XxXx- Bom você me conhece a muito tempo...já me fez sofrer muito...será que você já esqueceu? Você é um canalha...a Olivia é idiota, imbecil...Eu vim acompanhando a sua vida, como se fosse minha novela particular...vi você sofrer,,,vi você chorar...vi você rir. E eu cansei...achei que tava na hora de colocar uns imprevistos e fazer as coisas do meu jeito...Dar mais emoção sabe?  
Ell estava de boca aberta...ele começava a se lembrar de algumas coisas há muito tempo atrás...  
XxXx- Ha mais a Olivia não poderia perder essa história...ela faz parte dela também...Destrancam a porta.  
Ell- Olivia!!! - Ela acorda.  
Olha assustada em volta...estava fraca, com fome, suja...com medo...  
Ele vai até a sala e a abraça...muito forte como se naquele abraço eles esquecem de tudo.  
XxXx- Chega desse lenga lenga. Vamos a história.

XxXx- Bom...a história começa a muito tempo atrás...Elliot você não contou a ela tudo o que aconteceu no passado?  
ai coitadinha! Olivia...você também não contou o que andou acontecendo todo esse tempo? aiaiaia...Olivia como você pode amar um canalha como esse? Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu esses dias...gostei da briga dos dois...como pode voltar com ele Liv? Não acredito! Que completa idiota!  
Olivia vomitou do lado da cadeira. Elliot ficou desesperado.  
XxXx- Calma, não é nada...ela só está fraca...não é?  
Liv- è...isso mesmo...  
XxXx- Continuando a história...Eu era alguém muito importante...Era uma pessoa legal, bacana, até que você Elliot, acabou com a minha vida...tirou tudo o q eu tinha...me deixou...  
EU te culpo até hoje...não te perdoei...isso não tem perdão...  
COMO VOCÊ PODE MATAR NOSSO FILHO???!!?!?!?!?

Uma pessoa apareceu na porta da sala, com um capuz...  
Ell- Hã? - parecia que agora tudo ficava claro...ele entendia tudo!  
Essa pessoa tirou o capuz.  
Ell- BEATRIZ??????!!!?!?!?  
Bia- Sim...sou eu mesmo...Quanto tempo não é?  
Liv só ouvia...ainda sem saber quem era essa tal de Beatriz.  
Bia- Agora vamos contar a história inteira...já q a Olivia não sabe...A muito tempo atrás...eu estudava no colegial e conhecei o Elliot. Ele era da mesmo sala q eu,bonito, simpático, legal...me apaixonei por ele...e ele parecia me amar. Namoramos um ano mais ou menos...por um descuido meu, acabei ficando grávida dele...primeiro achei q tinha sido um erro,,,não queria aquele filho...mas comecei a perceber q eu tinha uma criança dentro de mim,uma benção...fiquei feliz e fui contar para o Elliot...achei q ele ficaria feliz...Mas quando contei ele disse q esse filho não era dele...q eu era uma vagabunda...prostituta,,,havia dormido com todo tipo de homem...me humilhou...e eu tonta, chorava por causa dele...Dizia q nunca havia dormido com mais ninguém...somente ele...Mas ele nem acreditou...Ele é muito cabeça dura...nervosinho, esquentado...ficou morrendo de raiva e me deixou. Durante meses ele me ignorou e fugiu d mim...eu implorava para q me ajudasse, nessa hora q eu mais precisava...minha mãe não achava certo...não me pois pra fora de casa, mas também não ajudou em nda; A minha única esperança era o Elliot...mas ele me deixou...Eu nao sabia o q fazer, estava desesperada...Quando numa noite eu vi q o Elliot estava indo embora e fui tentar falar com ele...entrei no carro...ele me mandou sair mas disse q precisava conversar...ele sai com o carro e eu tentava convencê-lo a não me deixar...ou pelo menos me ajudar...mas nada...cada vez mais nervoso ele começou a correr com o carro e mais e mais rápido. Eu gritava para ele parar mas ele continuou...até q ele pegou a estrada...Vinha um caminhão...ele desviou e o carro deu cambalhotas fora da estrada...eu desmaie e ele ligou para a emergência...Ai eu me lembro de estar no hospital...banhada em sangue...

XxXx- Escutava os médicos dizendo q o bebê não havia resistido...Chorei muito...E o seu canalha do Elliot não fez nada...ficou meio triste mais me deixou depois...sempre quis namorar ele outra vez...ele me ignorou e desapareceu da minha vida.Nuca perdoei...Ai ele se casou...trabalhava...ai ele se apaixonou por você. Eu vi tudo o q ele te disse e você não foi capaz de fazer nada e ainda por cima o perdoou? Você é uma completa imbecil...ele não merece seu perdão...Ele não te merece...ele não merece ninguém.  
Por isso eu seqüestrei seus filhos...Eu quero te fazer sofrer Elliot...como você me fez...  
Ell- Mas porque a Olivia? Porque meus filhos? Porque não me mata logo de uma vez?!!?! - Elliot já estava muito nervoso...como aquela mulher tinha feito isso? Porque? Ele estava desesperado... Olivia vomitou novamente.  
Ell- Por favor...solte a Olivia, deixe ela ir...ela está muito mal...  
Bia- Não...Ela vai ficar exatamente onde está...Ah porque a Olivia? Bom pra te fazer sofrer...seu te matasse assim você não sofreria...ahahahahahhahahahhah!  
Liv- Você é doente!  
Bia- Cuidado com o que você fala...você está frágil...  
Ell- Você não vai sair dessa...Os policias estão do lado de fora...  
Bia- Se eu for presa...pelo menos eu terei acabado com vocês dois primeiro, e ai me vingaria...- Olivia estava um pouco longe de Elliot.  
Bia puxou uma arma da cintura e apontou para Liv.  
Bia- Agora mato duas pessoas com uma bala só!!  
Elliot se desesperou e se jogou na frente.  
Ell- OLIVIAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Liv- ELLIOTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ouve-se o disparo.

(Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson)  
Ell- OLIVIA!!!NÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!- o tiro havia pegado em seu braço, sangrava muito e o Elliot estava desesperado...tentava estancar o sangue com suas mãos, mas a hemorragia era muita.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Bia gargalhava - Agora eu vou me divertir vendo você sofrer...ahahahah  
Ell- Você é doente! O que você fez!?!?! Olivia acorda pelo amor de Deus!! Não dorme...EU TE AMO...fique acordada...VC PRECISA RESISTIR!  
Liv- Ell...eu te amo...não me deixe...cuide de nós - disse quase que em um sussurro.  
Liv já estava quase desistindo, a hemorragia era muita...Ela não estava agüentando mais...

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

Ell- Poor favor Liv! Eu nunca deixarei você! Você vai ficar bem...só não desista...pense em tudo o q passamos...Por favor...- Elliot estava desesperado...E Bia continuava a gargalhar vendo aquela cena.  
Liv- Elliot, meu amor...não nos deixe só...EU TE AMO...por favor me salve...

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Olivia desmaiou no colo de Elliot. Ele tremia...não raciocinava mais...tirou a arma da cintura e atirou. O tiro pegou no coração de Bia...que caiu no chão e agora estava cheia de sangue.  
Os policiais conseguiram entrar e estavam chegando na sala...  
Bia- Por sua causa... eu perdi meu filho...agora por minha causa...você perdeu o seu! - e morreu.  
Os policiais nada puderam fazer.  
Ell- TRAGAM UM MÉDICO...LIV ESTÁ FERIDA! RÁPIDO!

Os paramédicos colocaram-na na maca, imobilizaram seu corpo e levaram para ao ambulância, seguindo para o hospital o mais rápido possível. Elliot foi junto na ambulância, o Cap. Foi no carro da polícia com o Huang e com a Casey. E no outro carro foram John e Fin.

Chegando no hospital, eles desceram-na da ambulância e levaram-na para dentro.

Enfermeiro 1- Por favor um médico, cirurgia rápido! – disse à atendente.

Enfermeiro 2- Ela está perdendo muito sangue...

Ell- Pelo amor de Deus! Salvem-na...Olivia! OLIVIA!!

Eles entraram por um corredor longo, Elliot cada vez mais nervoso, mais preocupado. Aquele corredor parecia não ter fim, Olívia perdia sangue, Elliot passava mal, os enfermeiros faziam o que podiam.

Paramédico 2- Por favor agora o senhor espera aqui.

Ell- Como assim? Eu vou entrar!

Paramédico 1- o senhor não pode! Espere aqui, quando tivermos notícias chamamos.

Ell- Eu VOU entrar! – e tentou entrar a força, mas chegaram dois enfermeiros e o seguraram até ele parar de se debater e a porta se fechar. Ele se deixou cair e chorou desesperadamente. Os dois o soltaram e ele ficou jogado no chão.

Ell- não...por favor, Olívia resista, você não pode me deixar, eu te amo...Eu lutei todos esses anos para te ter, agora você não pode me deixar...nós lutamos contra tudo, contra todos para ficarmos juntos...eu não viveria sem você...minha vida era vazia, sem sentido até te conhecer...eu encontrei uma razão para viver, e essa razão é você! Eu prometi q nunca te deixaria...Não posso te ajudar, sendo q tudo isso é culpa minha... Olívia! Não me deixe! Eu não posso viver sem você!

Ele estava deprimido, angustiado, sentia que era culpado por tudo, sentia medo, medo de perder Olívia, seu único e grande amor...

Um médico aparece ao seu lado.

Médico- Elliot, precisamos de você, estamos com uma complicação para iniciar o parto e...

Ell- Parto? Liv está grávida? – ele havia levantado de um pulo e agora falava nervoso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

Médico- Sim, e estamos com uma complicação no parto, precisamos do senhor na sala urgente!

Elliot derramou algumas lágrimas de alegria, por saber que Olívia estava grávida, levava em seu ventre o filho de Elliot, Mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu angústia, medo de perder a criança e de perder Olívia, de ter que fazer escolhas difíceis, ou erradas...

Ele entrou com o Médico na sala.

Ell- Liv! ELA ESTÁ PERDENDO MUITO SANGUE... – falava desesperado.

Médico- Precisamos da sua decisão, ela está de 5 meses apenas... Talvez a criança não resista... – Elliot estava indeciso...não queria perder Olívia, nem o bebê...Mas precisava decidir...Duas vidas em suas mãos...

Ell- Faça o que tem que ser feito.

Olívia estava dopada mas começava a abrir os olhos levemente.

Os médicos começaram com os preparativos.

Ell- Meu amor! Você está bem? Não sabia que estava grávida!! – uma lágrima rolou em sua face.

Liv- Oh Honney, era surpresa, estou bem sim...Ell o q aconteceu...- Elliot a interrompeu.

Ell- Não se esforce... Prometa que nunca irá me deixar... Prometa que viverá para sempre comigo, nosso amor será eterno...

Liv- Será não...ele é eterno...eu te amo...aii – ela fez uma careta de dor, sentiu uma pontada na barriga. Os Médios estavam desesperados, mesmo que não falassem nada, Elliot via em seus olhos que tentavam de tudo para salvar os dois...e Olívia via nos rostos dos médicos, via nos olhos de Elliot o desespero de perdê-la, ele a amava muito e ela sabia disso.

Médico- Passe o bisturi. Agora a tesoura. – Elliot sentia pontadas em seu corpo, pontadas em seu coração como se fossem agulhas entrando e ferindo-lhe até a alma.

Liv- Ell segura a minha mão?

Ell- Claro minha linda. – Ele deu a mão para ela e segurou como se quisesse passar toda a dor que ela sentia para ele mesmo.

Médico- Ela está perdendo muito sangue, rápido, você, venha aqui.

Anestesista - A pressão está caindo...

Elliot desesperava cada vez mais, estava nervoso...

Era um parto prematuro...tiveram q fazer cesariana.

O médico retirou a criança inerte do ventre de Olívia. Elliot espera ansioso por um choro que não se ouvia... A criança não chorava, levaram-na para a saleta ao lado...

Enfermeira – Os batimentos cardíacos estão diminuindo...

O pediatra e os enfermeiros tentavam não deixar a criança morrer, entubavam o corpinho, tentando fazê-la respirar, mas a criança não respondia. Entrou outro obstetra na sala de cirurgia, tentavam conter a hemorragia de Liv.

Não tem jeito de descrever como ele se sentia...ele estava angustiado...

Olívia começava a querer fechar os olhos...

Anestesista – Estamos perdendo os sinais vitais.

Ell- Olívia não! Por favor não feche os olhos! Olhe para mim! Diga que você não vai desistir, diga que você vai ficar comigo, diga que me ama!

Liv- Ell,,eu... Eu te amo... Sempre te amei... E... Sempre vou te amar... Não importa o que aconteça... Sempre estarei ao seu lado...

Na sala ao lado a criança não reagia às tentativas do médico e enfermeiros.

Pediatra – Continuem tentando com o respirador artificial.

Nenhum choro se escutou, nenhuma reação...

Pediatra - Massagem cardíaca...

Eles tentaram de tudo...

Obstetra - ... adrenalina...

Ell- oliva eu TE AMO! Não me deixe! E o nosso filho? E a nossa vida? E o nosso amor?

Enfermeira – ...Nós a estamos perdendo...

Liv- Você... Cuidará... Do nosso filho... Você... Viverá sua vida... Comigo em suas... lembranças... O nosso amor... Será... Guardado pra... Sempre... – ela estava perdendo os sentidos.

Elliot chorava muito...não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia aceitar...

Os médicos fizeram tudo o que puderam...mas nada foi ouvido...apenas a voz do Enfermeiro.

- Ele não sobreviveu.

O monitor do quarto da Liv estava com as linhas cada vez mais baixas, quase formando uma em horizontal.

Elliot- Olívia pelo amor de Deus não me deixe!

Liv- É duro sorrir quando se quer chorar, É duro dizer adeus quando se quer ficar, è duro te amar e ter que te deixar! – Olívia chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.

Ell- Olívia não... – lágrimas escorriam como rios.  
Liv- EU TE AMO! – ao dizer isso ela suspira pela última vez e fecha os olhos caindo em um sono profundo.

Anestesista - Pressão a zero! Sem batimentos!

...Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Enfermeiro – Afastem-se! – Começam os procedimentos finais para tentar salvá-la. – De novo! – os enfermeiros seguravam Elliot que não queria se soltar dela. – Mais uma vez!

...Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Obstetra – Hora do óbito... 19:

Ell- OLIVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**One Last Cry**_

_Marina Elali_

_My s__hattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do _

But I've one last cry  
One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie I guess  
I'm down to my last cry

I was here, you were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feeling was gone  
Gotta get over you  
Nothing for me to do

But I´ve one last cry  
One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie

I know I've gotta be strong  
'Cause 'round me life goes on and on and on and on

But I've one last cry  
One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down  
To my last cry 

XxThe End xX

* * *

Bom gente essa foi a minha 1° fic. A todos que leram e comentaram a minha fic, o meu obrigado. O final foi triste, mas é como tinha que ser.

Paticipação especial - Samantha Tiger

Música tema: Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson

Outras musicas:

Stickwitu - The Pussycat Dolls; Accidentally in love - Counting Cros; So Sick – Neyo; One last cry - Marina Elali


End file.
